Various types of watches have been described in the prior art, some of which are illustrated in the following publications:                a. U.S. Pat. No. 7,773,461 of Crosby et al., discloses a score monitoring wrist watch specifically modified for tennis matches.        b. U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,422 of Martin, that discloses a volleyball score monitoring device with speaker.        c. U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,300 of Bryars, that discloses a pulse monitoring wrist watch.        d. U.S. Patent Application 2003/0008733 of Allshouse et al., that discloses a tennis table with wireless scoring synchronization mechanism.        e. U.S. Patent Application 2007/0032893 of Lowran, that discloses a tennis table with wireless scoring synchronization mechanism.        